


Mandalore Rouge

by Livfiction



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Before TPM, F/M, Moulin Rouge but make it Star Wars, Musical, Not really cannon compliant, Obi-Wan and Christian radiate similar energy, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction
Summary: Her voice sounded like angels, it cut through the silence of the building. Without the music, it echoed, creeping up the walls.Or Moulin Rouge AU no one asked for with Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Mandalore Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> At the Mandalore Rouge! You’ll have fun!

Obi-Wan stared at his reflection. His light orange hair was in the padawan cut and a long braid rested on his shoulder. Qui-Gon was sitting down reading a holo-novel on the small bed in their tiny apartment in Mandalore. He and Qui-Gon were on some sort of mission that Obi-Wan couldn’t know about. They don’t know how long they’ll be there, but Qui-Gon had said he’d do most of the work and not to worry.

“What’s on your mind, little one?” Qui-Gon asked him not looking up from his novel. Leave it to Qui-Gon to understand Obi-Wan without needing to stop reading his holonovel. 

“Nothing, Master. I’m just apprehensive.” He admitted softly. Qui-Gon placed his novel beside him and sighed. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” He told him firmly, but Qui-Gon rarely had a soft tone. “I have a couple of meetings with the prime minister today, I trust you’ll be fine on your own?” He asked and Obi-Wan nodded. “Good.”

“What will I do in the meantime?” Obi-Wan asked sitting down on his bed. Qui-Gon made motions with his hands around the room. 

“Read a holonovel, go for a walk, whatever you want to do, padawan.” Qui-Gon replied leaving shortly after. It gave Obi-Wan some time alone in the room. 

The apartment room was nice and orderly after Obi-Wan cleaned everything. There wasn’t a lot to do,Qui-Gon kept everything pretty neat. He decided to pick up a holonovel. There was silence around him other than the soft noises of the outside world. He started to drift off, getting lulled to sleep. If the roof didn’t collapse, he probably would have. 

Obi-Wan jumped back as a man came crashing through his roof. A short species he didn’t recognize walked through his door yelling apologies. 

“I am sorry about him, he has a condition.” He was making expressions quickly making it hard for Obi-Wan to understand. “We’re rehearsing upstairs for this play, and—are you new?” He asked. 

“I just moved in.” Obi-Wan told him watching as he stopped and looked Obi-Wan up and down. Something clicked as he walked up to him. 

“You could fill in for Bohil! Yes this is perfect!” The small man explained. 

Before Obi-Wan knew it, he was upstairs filling in for the unconscious man. He was now dressed in clothes for the play they were doing. He wore a silly hat with a feather and a unitard of some kind in a dark green with a white undershirt. The lights were flickering and multiple people were doing their own thing. Obi-Wan kept a script in his hand as he held onto the ladder he was standing on. The smaller man, he learned his name was Henley, was singing something and stopping while people were talking over him. It was very overwhelming to Obi-Wan. There seemed to be artistic differences throughout the group. They couldn’t decide which lyrics to use for their play. One man was playing the piano, waiting for some kind of cue. 

“The hills are quaking and shaking!” Henley suggested but he was quickly cut off by another man. Soon everyone was repeating ‘the hills’. Finally, words filled Obi-Wan’s mind. He tried to grab the people’s attention but his voice was being overpowered. 

“The hills are-“

“The hills?!”

Obi-Wan waved his hands to get their attention but no one looked his way. While everyone was arguing, Obi-Wan sighed and threw his head back and sang. 

_ The hills are alive, with the sound of music. _

The men quickly shut up and looked at him. His voice was smooth and high, and it projected throughout the room. The unconscious man, Bohil, got up suddenly and threw his hands in the air screaming, “The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it!” Obi-Wan released a breath he was holding in relief. The men around the room agreed and started singing the line back to him. The man sitting at the piano turned to him and looked up at Obi-Wan. 

“It fits perfectly!” He exclaimed writing it down. Obi-Wan started walking down the ladder and continued.

_ With songs they have sung, for a thousand years _

Obi-Wan grinned widely and nodded his head for their approval. The men cheered as Henley stepped forward smiling. 

“You should write the show!” He announced. Obi-Wan’s smile quickly faded. Henley ignored him and took a sip of his drink. “Here’s to your first job in Mandalore.” He told him chugging the shot glass. The piano man looked up at him and saw his look of concern.

“Have you ever written anything like this before?” He asked and Obi-Wan shook his head. Bohil cheered and walked up to him. 

“He has talent! I like him.” He said resting his hand supposedly on Obi-Wan’s chest, however he was still standing on one rung of the ladder. He gasped when Bohil’s hand landed on him lower than intended. Bohil quickly retracted his hand and looked away. “Nothing funny,” he said awkwardly, “I just like talent.” The men made a group huddle while Henley was excitedly talking. 

“With Obi-Wan as our writer we could get Hudson Zide to do our show at the Mandalore Rouge!” He said throwing is hands up. Obi-Wan watched the group unsure of what was happening. Apparently he was supposed to get dressed in Bohil’s clothes so they could pass him off as a famous writer. They would go to the Mandalore Rouge, and there he would meet Satine, and impress her with his poetry(?), so she could insist Zide that they would write the show and perform it at the Mandalore Rouge. The only problem was, Obi-Wan could hear Qui-Gon’s voice ringing in his head telling him to do something simple, not write a whole show!

“Ohh I can’t do the show for the Mandalore Rouge!” Obi-Wan replied jumping down from the ladder and making his way through the crowd. He quickly ran off to the ladder that was placed in the hole they created that led him back to his room. He started climbing down as the 3 men walked towards him and crouched down. 

“Why not?” Henley asked as he found 3 pairs of eyes on him. 

“I...I...I’m a Jedi!” He admitted looking away. He heard them gasp but Bohil waved them off. 

“Do you believe in beauty?” Henley asked. Obi-Wan looked back at them. 

“Yes.”

“Freedom?” Bohil asked holding his fist up. 

“Yes.” 

“Truth?” The piano man asked, he never did get his name. 

“Yes of course.” He admitted wondering where this was going. 

“Love?” Henley asked and Obi-Wan paused. He readjusted himself on the ladder and looked up at the men. 

“Love?” He took a small breath and nodded. “Above all things I believe in love”. He told him sincerely. “Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendid things, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.” He was smiling wide and the men smiled in return. Henley backed up looking proud. 

“See? He’s perfect!” 

Bohil and piano man lifted him up back in the room with Henley talking about something he missed. It had been decided, he was to meet Satine that night at the Mandalore Rouge.But first, he was going to get his first taste of liquor. 

He knew Qui-Gon would not be impressed if he came home drunk, so he decided to stick with one drink. The day turned into night and the sense of time escaped him. Henley, Bohil, and the piano man walked with him down through the dark alleyways of Mandalore. The moon was shining bright and he could hear music coming from a red building. The Mandalore Rouge was a night club. He realized now why he was wearing a suit and hat with his padawan braid hidden underneath his dress shirt. 

“Qui-Gon, forgive me.” He muttered walking in. The noise was deafening and the dancers were crazy. People were singing, dancing and drinking. All around him something was happening. He spotted who he could assume was Hudson Zide picking which dance would happen on the dance floor. His mind was spinning, as was the world around him. He felt lost and confused in the bright colours until Henley found him and pulled him from the dance floor. Satine, who was the star of the Mandalore Rouge was no where to be seen. 

“Obi-Wan!” Henley screamed over the music. He was pulled to sit down as everyone started to do the same. “Mission accomplished!” He told him even though Obi-Wan was still lost. Suddenly the music faded and the lights dimmed with sparkles falling from the ceiling. Everyone got quiet and stayed still. The room illuminated blue as Obi-Wan looked up. A swing came down with a beautiful, pale, human woman. She had her legs crossed and she was looking sideways with a black sparkling hat pinned sideways. She wore a cream coloured, shining dress with black straps and and sleek black gloves that went up to her elbows. She had bright red lipstick, a small button nose, and gorgeous blonde curls. She had long diamond earrings and silver eyeshadow, brightening her already crystal blue eyes. 

_ The French, are glad to die...for love.  _

Her voice sounded like angels, it cut through the silence of the building. Without the music, it echoed, creeping up the walls. 

_ They delight in fighting duels, _

_ But I prefer a man who lives  _

She looked up at the crowd, her expression still stoic. Obi-Wan leaned into the wall. On the other side, another man leaned into the wall, both mesmerized by her beauty. What Obi-Wan didn’t know, was that Zide’s investor was the other man leaning into the wall. The Duke of Mandalore. 

_ And gives expensive jewels.  _

She leaned over and swung in circles as people cheered as the music started. Men on the dance floor were waving their arms and cheering as she kept her posture. Trumpets started blaring as her swing lowered and she stepped onto the ground.

_ A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, _

She walked through the crowds flashing a bright smile. The lights roared alive and the people loved it. 

_ But diamonds are a girls best friend.  _

Obi-Wan watched in amazement as Bohil bobbed his head to the music. While Satine sang her way through the men, Hudson Zide sat down next to The Duke as they watched her. 

“After this, I’ve arranged a meeting with you and Ms. Satine...totally alone.” Zide told him adjusting his hat. The Duke nodded with a grin watching Satine toss a rose given to her. 

Obi-Wan was sitting with Henley when he bent over. “After this, I’ve arranged a special meeting with you and Ms. Satine...totally alone.” Henley told him grinning. 

“Alone?” Obi-Wan asked with a hint of happiness in his tone. 

Satine screamed happily as she was lifted up by the crowd, her curls bouncing. 

“Totally alone.” Henley confirmed and they watched Satine blow a kiss to the crowd and danced off. 

Hudson Zide walked up to Satine and danced with her. She kept dancing but looked at Zide. 

“Is the Duke here?” She asked still smiling. They danced back to back, going in circles.

Meanwhile, Henley spilled a drink on The Duke and was apologizing by shaking a tissue. Zide noticed and looked back at Satine. 

“He’s the one Henley is shaking a tissue at.” He told her as they smiled to the people. Quickly, Henley switched sides and grabbed a tissue from Obi-Wan slightly shaking it. Satine squinted to see but saw Henley and Obi-Wan. 

“Are you sure?” She asked still dancing around in circles with Zide. 

Henley was now using Obi-Wan’s handkerchief and apologizing to the Duke. 

“Of course!” He bellowed. Satine shrugged and they were shielded to change in the middle of the dance floor. Dancers around them held up pieces of fabric.

“I’ve arranged a private meeting for you and the Duke.” Zide told her as they changed into different clothes. Satine was put into a light pink fluffy dress by a dancer and she let her hair down. 

“Do you think he’ll invest?” She asked but Hudson’s expression gave her the answer. She smiled and signalled she was ready. The dancers walked away and revealed Satine. The song changed and Satine walked over to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stood gaping as she asked for a dance. 

“I believe you were expecting me.” She told him, holding out her hand. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan breathed but he couldn’t seem to move. When she noticed he didn’t get up, she frowned and looked back at the crowd. She was talking to the crowd and started yelping and flicking her light pink dress. Obi-Wan stood unsure of what to do before Bohil shoved him into the dance floor. He grabbed onto Satine’s small hand and she took it with a smile. Swiftly, they made their way to the dance floor. 

Satine was on her own page while Obi-Wan watched awkwardly. Two men came up behind him and gently pushed him towards her as she danced, twirling her dress. Obi-Wan started to improvise while holding onto her when she used him for a dance move. He had never danced before and decided just moving his hands and smiling seemed to work. 

Henley, Bohil, and the piano man sat watching in amazement. 

“He’s incredible.” The piano man said watching Obi-Wan dance. 

“A Genius.” Henley agreed. 

The dancers were all doing the same dance so Obi-Wan tried to watch them. Satine looked like she had done this a thousand times, and she probably had. All the ladies trailed down their partners legs and Satine did the same, much to Obi-Wan’s surprise. She came back up and Obi-Wan held her back as she danced in his arms. 

Zide watched the back of Obi-Wan and Satine dancing. He was watching through a small window and only caught snippets of the two dancers. “That Duke certainly can dance!” He remarked before leaving to the other room.

Satine went back and forth and was slightly out of breath. She smiled and twirled closer to Obi-Wan. 

“It’s so wonderful of you to take interest in our show.” She said as Obi-Wan struggled to follow. 

“It sounds very exciting, I’d be delighted to be involved.” He said over the music. 

“Really?” Satine said surprised but happy. Obi-Wan twirled and faced her again. 

“Assuming you like what I do of course.” He said and she grinned while holding him. 

“I’m sure I will.” She replied sounding caught off guard, but intrigued. Obi-Wan tipped his has to his group on the sidelines. They all tipped their hats back and smiled. 

“Henley thought we could do it in private.” Obi-Wan informed, Satine smiled and twirled.

“Did he?” She replied innocently. Obi-Wan answered positively while dipping her. 

“Yes you know, a private...poetry reading.” He told her realizing he, in fact, did not have any poetry prepared. 

“Ohh.” Satine replied with a small grin. “A poetry reading.” She was dipped again as Obi-Wan struggled to bring her back up this time. He managed with the help of her hands wrapped around his neck. “I love a little poetry after supper.” She said sounding mischievous. She squealed and let go of Obi-Wan’s hold. He clapped along with everyone when she hopped back on her swing. She was getting lifted back up slowly, and she started to sing again.

_ Diamonds...Diamonds... _

When she reached the top she held onto the ropes and winked. 

_ Are a girls...best...friend. _

Cheers erupted on the dance floor and Satine smirked before she was brought back down. People were still screaming and cheering as she walked away.

And Obi-Wan was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
